Benutzer Blog:ElBosso/Zeitgeist - die 1960er
center|link= thumb|right|300px1968 – Ein Jahr der Unruhen und des Umbruchs, eine Art Zäsur, die gleichzeitig den Aufbruch in eine neue Dekade markiert. Nicht umsonst prägte dieses Jahr eine ganze Generation und gab ihr einen eigenen Namen, eine komplett eigene Identität, sowohl politisch, gesellschaftlich als auch künstlerisch. In diesem Beitrag möchten wir den Zeitgeist des Jahres beleuchten, in dem Mafia III stattfindet und euch auf Lincolns Rachefeldzug in den späten 60ern einstimmen: Kultur & Lifestyle Die vier Hauptcharaktere Lincoln Clay, Vito Scaletta, Thomas Burke und Cassandra repräsentieren in Sachen Lifestyle das Jahr 1968 in seiner Vielfältigkeit ganz gut. Clay, der Kriegsheimkehrer, der in seiner Darstellung mit der leger getragenen Feldjacke seine Militärvergangenheit stets mit sich herumträgt und zum Ausdruck bringt. Scaletta, der mit Fedora-Hut, Mänteln, Anzügen und Poloshirts fast wie ein Relikt aus den 40ern und 50ern wirkt und nicht umsonst als der „Throwback“-Charakter betitelt ist. Burke und Cassandra wirken dagegen äußerst zeitgenössisch. Der Ire mit seinem struppigen Schnurrbart und seine braune Lederjacke in Kombination mit Hawaiihemden, die ein bisschen an Joe Barbaro erinnern, damals aber bei weitem noch kein „Mainstream“ waren wie Ende der 60er. Die Voodoo-Königin zelebriert mit ihrer Afro-Frisur die „Black Is Beautiful“-Bewegung, die das Selbstbewusstsein der Schwarzen Bevölkerung weiter vorantreibt und ihr afrikanisches Erbe bestärkt. Thomas_Burke.jpg|Burke mit seinem Schnauzer Vito_Scaletta_Mafia_III_02.jpg|Vitos klassischer Stil Cassandra_Full_Artwork.jpg|Cassandras stolzer Afro In einem bestimmten Fokus stehen bei einem Open-World-Spiel wie Mafia III selbstverständlich auch die Autos. Auch hier findet zu dieser Zeit eine Art stilistischer Wandel statt: Auf dem Asphalt von New Bordeaux finden sich noch einige kurvige Straßenkreuzer, doch im Großen und Ganzen geht es in Sachen Design seit Mitte der 60er eher in eine geradlinigere Richtung und Wagentypen wie die Muscle Cars und Station Wagons sind auf dem Vormarsch. Gesellschaft & Politik Ähnlich wie in den vorhergehenden, als auch in den nachfolgenden Jahren, sind die USA 1968 gezeichnet durch die afroamerikanische Bürgerrechtsbewegung und den Vietnam-Krieg. Und doch spitzen sich vor allem in dieser Momentaufnahme die Konflikte stark noch weiter zu. So wurden bereits zuvor die Civil Rights Acts von 1957, 1960 und 1964 verabschiedet, um Rassentrennung und politische Benachteiligung der Schwarzen aufzuheben. Dies geschah jedoch stets nur schrittweise und es gelang meist nur eine Einschränkung der Diskriminierung ohne deren wirklich effiziente Durchsetzung, weshalb Größen der Bewegung wie Martin Luther King jr. weiter aktiv blieben. Doch mit dem wachsenden Widerstand gegen die gesellschaftliche Gleichstellung der Hautfarben, spaltete sich auch die Bürgerrechtsbewegung und bereits 1966 ging aus dem Erbe des 1965 ermordeten Malcolm X die radikalere und zwiespältige Black Panther Party hervor. Der Mord an King 1968 befeuerte noch einmal die Konflikte und führte zur Verabschiedung eines weiteren Civil Rights Act wenige Tage später, der die Situation höchstens leicht entschärfen, die Probleme aber ebenfalls nicht vollends lösen konnte – Probleme die sich bis in die heutige Zeit ziehen und gerade deswegen weiter thematisiert werden müssen, was in den unterschiedlichen Schauplätzen von Mafia III auch geschieht. Frisco Fields Ku-Klux-Klan.jpg|Eine Splittergruppe des Ku Klux Klan macht Frisco Fields unsicher. Delray Hollow 2.jpg|Ein Viertel der Schwarzen, geprägt von Stolz und Hoffnung: Delray Hollow. Downtown New Bordeaux 2.jpg|Downtown: Das Zentrum der Stadtverwaltung und der Proteste ... Downtown New Bordeaux 3.jpg|... als auch von Gewaltmissbrauch und Korruption. Lincoln Clay kehrt in einem Jahr aus dem Vietnamkrieg zurück, das durch drei wichtige militärische Ereignisse markiert ist: Zu Beginn des Jahres wurde die US-Truppenstärke mit knapp 550 000 Soldaten auf ihren Höchststand während des Konflikts erhöht. Die Tet-Offensive Nordvietnams zeigte den USA und Südvietnam zwar einerseits, dass der Kampfeswillen des Nordens trotz der US-Truppenpräsenz noch nicht gebrochen war, blieb aber am Endes doch nur ein Propagandasieg für den Norden. Und drittens die Ankündigung vonseiten der USA, die Bombardierung des Nordens zu beenden, doch weiterhin präsent zu bleiben, um eine Ausbreitung des Kommunismus zu verhindern, wofür sowohl der '68 amtierende Präsident Lyndon B. Johnson der Demokraten, als auch der im selben Jahr gewählte Kandidat der Republikaner Richard Nixon einstanden. Die Bevölkerung von New Bordeaux nimmt auf viele dieser Ereignisse beiläufig Bezug und auch Clays Vergangenheit holt ihn im Spiel früher oder später ein. Mafia_III_DLC_Stones_Unturned.jpg|Lincoln Clays Vergangenheit ... Mafia_III_Soldaten_Outfit_DLC.png|... holt ihn unter anderem in den DLCs wieder ein. Musik Die Musik der späten 60er Jahre ist gekennzeichnet von den letzten Rock-&-Roll- und Doo-wop-Überbleibseln der 50er, zunehmender Politisierung zwischen Rassismus, Emanzipation, kaltem Krieg und Vietnamkrieg, einem Übergang hin zur allmählich Mainstream werdenden Gegenkultur der Hippie- und Protestbewegungen sowie dem kommerziellen Durchbruch der Soul-Musik, der von Otis Redding († 1967) und Sam Cooke († 1964) geprägte Stil, den u. a. Aretha Franklin, Diana Ross mit den Supremes und Marvin Gaye fortführen. Dem ein bisschen Gegenüber stehen die aus heutiger Sicht fast brav anmutenden Bands wie die Beach Boys, Paul Revere and The Raiders und The Searchers in ihren uniformen Outfits. Dazwischen drängen sich Mitte/Ende der Sechziger gegründete Gruppen, die eher der wilden und psychodelisch, aber auch „back to the roots“ angehauchten Gegenkultur der Hippies näher stehen wie Jefferson Airplane, CCR und Steppenwolf sowie den Vorläufern des Hard Rock und Metal wie Iron Butterly. Der Soundtrack von Mafia III wird zudem von einigen Blues-Größen des US-amerikanischen Südens abgerundet und neben Lightnin' Hopkins, Mercy Dee Walton und John Lee Hooker dürfen natürlich auch Lightnin' Slim und Clifton Chenier nicht fehlen, die fest zur Musikszene Louisianas gehören. Das organisierte Verbrechen 1968 Das organisierte Verbrechen von New Orleans, dem Vorbild von New Bordeaux, gehört zu den ältesten Mafia-Unternehmungen der Vereinigten Staaten. Ihre Aktivitäten lassen sich bis ins späte 19. Jahrhundert zurückverfolgen und hatte ihren Höhepunkt unter Carlos Marcello, der von 1947 bis 1990 Oberhaupt der New-Orleans-Familie gewesen ist und wohl auch das Vorbild für Sal Marcano war. Neben die etablierten Einkommen wie Glücksspiel, Erpressung, Waffen-, Auto- und Menschenhandel sowie Prostitution, gesellte sich der vor allem in den 60ern und 70er immer beliebter werdenden Drogenhandel mit PCP alias Angel Dust und Heroin. Die Wichtigkeit von Heroin für die Mafia wurde u. a. schon in vielen anderen Medien aufgegriffen, allen voran Filmen wie Goodfellas und American Gangster, die beide viel Inspiration für Mafia III lieferten, und letzterer Film auch den Fokus auf dem „Black Mob“ und dessen Einfluss hat. Gameplay-Trailer-Serie zu Mafia III - Die Welt von New Bordeaux Nr. 2 - Banden DE USK|Geschäftemacherei in Mafia III Mafia III - Inside Look – Making Money International|Für Lincoln Clay gibt es viele Wege, an das nötige Kleingeld für seinen Rachefeldzug zu kommen. Um den Mobster-Mix explosiver zu gestalten, finden sich in New Bordeaux noch drei weitere Gruppierungen unter der Führung von Lincolns Unterbossen: Die Irische Gang von Burke (passend zum Schauplatz haben gerade die Iren die längste Tradition in Sachen organisierte Kriminalität in den USA), die Haitianische Gangster Cassandras und Vitos italienische Mafiosi. Die beste Voraussetzung für einen spannenden Rachefeldzug durch die Verbrechenswelt der Metropole von Louisiana im Jahre 1968. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag